No Matter the Cost
by Ceretis Paribus
Summary: Why Nuada begged his father to build the Golden Army. Movieverse. Contains some spoilers.


**A/N: This is a Hell Boy II – The Golden Army fanfic. Contains spoilers - See the movie first!**

**No matter the cost **

The fine featured warrior prince was bound to find himself in harms way. It had always been that way, it was inevitable.

This was the reason that he trained the most intensive of all the warriors of the Unseen Realm. Every day, hour after hour, minute after minute he would carry on in a relentless pace, right up to the point where he thought he was going to pass out, where after he would allow himself some water only to continue the training.

He would not let her get hurt again.

It had been such a foolish act on his part and she was punished along side with him. Absentmindedly he touched the still healing prominent scar on his shoulder and shuddered knowing that her fine body had suffered the same marring and even worse her face, her beautiful face scarred.

He sank to his knees in defeat and buried his face in his hands, releasing the spear from his death grip. It clanged loudly as it hit the wet ground.

He would allow this to happen again – he would harm his sister that way ever again. He would be able to avoid the battle fields so the only way was to get better – to be the best and never give his opponent a chance. Such an arrogant move…

The infinite greed of humans would place them all in harms way again. There was no avoiding it. He didn't understand, couldn't comprehend the need to always want more, to control everything.

He would be content if he's sister would be safe, if forests would remain and flourish. He blinked the tears away from his eyes; if his father would look him in the eyes again without the disappointment written all over his face.

They would never have peace again with the humans all around them; they spread so far so quickly. Their numbers were growing so fast, he guessed that this would be the downfall of the elves; their long lifespan.

Something needed to be done. The humans had no respect for was precious – they seemed to have no concept of right and wrong, just of more and more.

He had to return to the training. He would fight for what was precious and beautiful in this world.

"Brother?" a fine voice asked behind him and he heard the rustling of clothes. The most beautiful elfin sat down across him on the damp tiles in the dark court yard. She was wearing one of her blue robes that matched the golden complexion to perfection. His gaze fell to the floor again when he saw the barely healed outstanding scar that practically divided her face into two.

Her hand gently caressed his chin and made him look her in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sister," he apologized in a low voice, "- I truly am." She merely smiled forgivingly at him and otherwise ignored it.

"I felt faint a minute ago," she began in different tone of voice, "- that was you wasn't it?"

Yet again he looked away

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," he began, but was stopped when she put her fingers over his lips.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You lost a lot of blood," she whispered.

"That was weeks ago, I'm fine now," he assured her as he got to his feet. He came to think that it really was ridiculous to tell her that – she would be able to tell. She was so closely connected to him. However, after the incident father had begun shielding her heart from his. It was almost like he could feel her slipping away. He picked up the spear in silence and shortened it to a manageable size.

"Father wants us in the crown room," Nuala explained, "One of the black smiths is coming today with an offer that should be quite exceptional."

Nuada had completely lost his sense of time and was quite surprised when he noticed that the sun already had appeared.

"I'll go change then," he answered.

--

The offer was truly exceptional; A golden indestructible army that would win the war for them and keep the casualties at a minimum.

Their father was apprehensive about the offer and Nuada simply couldn't see why his father couldn't see what he could see.

This was the answer to their problems. They would win the war, the humans would stop their pursuit for more, and most importantly Nuala would be safe.

"Please, father - you must take this offer," He pleaded and his words would be repeated in the stories over and over again, distorted to the point where they lost their meaning.

The truce was made and Nuada left because no matter the cost he would keep Nuala safe.


End file.
